


You Are the Only One

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Because you are the only one who could change my mind</i> (Neal Caffrey, "White Collar")</p><p>Finale della 2x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Only One

“Così te ne vai” mormorò Olivia, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
Le mani di Peter si fermarono solo un attimo a quel suono, prima di riprendere a mettere le sue cose nel borsone. Non si voltò neanche verso di lei, certo che sarebbe crollato di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
“Puoi biasimarmi?” chiese con voce strozzata dalla rabbia. “Perché dovrei restare? Tutti mi hanno mentito... Walter, mia madre... e anche tu!”  
La donna sospirò, ma non si mosse. “Lo so. E mi dispiace. Avevo promesso a tuo padre che avrei mantenuto il segreto e...”  
“Non è mio padre!” Olivia sobbalzò per quell'improvviso scatto. Peter si era voltato verso di lui, i denti stretti e i pugni levati in aria, quasi volesse colpirla. Istintivamente la donna chiuse gli occhi, non pensando neanche a difendersi: sentiva di meritarsi quell'odio, aveva contribuito a fare del male ad una delle persone che più contavano nella sua vita. Il ragazzo però si calmò pian piano, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo il corpo. “Tu non c'entri” sospirò, voltandosi di nuovo per chiudere il borsone. “È solo sua la colpa. Lo è sempre stata.”  
Olivia riaprì gli occhi e fissò quella schiena curva in avanti, sentendo il cuore spezzarsi per quel dolore e per quello che stava accadendo alle loro vite.  
“Voleva salvarti la vita” mormorò, anche se sapeva che le sue parole sarebbero solo rimbalzate contro quel muro di gomma. Infatti Peter scosse le spalle infastidito.  
“Lasciami passare” disse, prendendo la sacca e avvicinandosi a lei, ancora ferma sulla porta. Olivia non si mosse.  
“Così volevi andartene” mormorò, sentendo le lacrime premere contro le sue palpebre, tanto da doverle chiudere velocemente per impedire loro di uscire.  
“Liv...”  
“Volevi andartene senza dirmi niente, senza neanche salutarmi...”  
“Non potevo” sospirò Peter, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti.  
“Perché?” chiese disperata la donna. In fondo non erano fatti suoi, tra lei e quel ragazzo non c'era mai stato niente anche se l'attrazione tra di loro era palpabile. Ma non poteva lasciarlo andare così.  
Peter non rispose a parole: lasciò cadere il borsone e afferrò le braccia di Olivia, tirandosela contro. Non smise di guardarla negli occhi mentre cercava le sue labbra per quel bacio atteso così a lungo.  
“Perché tu sei la sola che può farmi cambiare idea” sussurrò quando si divisero per riprendere fiato.  
Sarebbe stata l'uscita perfetta, se il suo corpo non avesse agito diversamente. Le sue mani non riuscivano a lasciare le braccia calde di Olivia, le sue labbra non smetteva di cercare quelle della donna.  
“Sì...” ansimò l'agente, stringendosi a lui mentre riprendeva a baciarlo con passione.  
Peter la prese tra le braccia e la portò con sé sul letto, chiudendo la porta con un calcio. Rotolarono sulle lenzuola disfatte cercandosi con fame, le loro mani che correvano come impazzite sui loro corpi tremanti di piacere. La bocca del ragazzo scese lungo il collo di Olivia, trovando quei punti segreti che fecero crollare la maschera da dura della ragazza. Si sciolse sotto quegli assalti, gridando la sua eccitazione troppo spesso trattenuta nel suo ruolo da federale integerrimo.  
Le mani di Peter erano decise, mani da pianista che accarezzavano il suo corpo come se fosse stato uno strumento musicale. Le sentì scendere fino ai suoi pantaloni e slacciarli; sentì quelle dita affusolate insinuarsi sotto i suoi slip alla ricerca del suo sesso già umido.  
“P-peter...” balbettò Olivia quando una di esse scivolò dentro di lei facilmente. Era persa in quel piacere, sospesa in una sorta di nirvana dal quale non voleva risvegliarsi. La sua mano si mosse da sola, desiderosa di ringraziare il suo compagno per quelle emozioni. Il ragazzo si era già abbassato i jeans e fu quindi facile stringersi intorno alla sua erezione, muovendosi in sincrono con quelle dita così esperte.  
Non smettevano di baciarsi, di toccarsi, con una fretta senza speranza perché entrambi sapevano che quella poteva essere l'ultima volta. Olivia sentì il sesso di Peter vibrarle tra le mani, poco prima che il suo seme le gocciolasse addosso. Quel calore le diede il colpo finale e venne a sua volta, mentre le dita del ragazzo continuavano a muoversi dentro di lei.  
Olivia chiuse gli occhi e rimase così, ferma come se stesse dormendo, con la testa voltata dal lato opposto della porta. Sapeva che Peter non ci aveva creduto, ma non poteva parlargli adesso, non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli.  
Il ragazzo aveva già fatto la sua scelta e se ne andò in punta di piedi, dopo averle accarezzato i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano sulla guancia. “Un giorno ci rivedremo” mormorò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Gli occhi di Olivia si riempirono di lacrime per quella pietosa bugia; contò fino a cento e si rimise in piedi, sistemandosi i vestiti.  
 _Ho un lavoro da svolgere_ pensò, rientrando nel suo ruolo prestabilito.


End file.
